Cold-Blooded Lover
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Sam and Dean keep running into a mysterious girl in dark corners. Dean is entranced. Sam wants to help. They don't believe in coincidences.
1. The Goddess at the Bar

**AN: Hi again! So here's the first chapter my newest Dean/Elena fanfic. Fair warning, it is a lot darker than the last one. I'm sure you're all curious about how Elena got to be so…dark, but you're just going to have wait and see! It'll only be like 6 chapters at most. I hope you like it! This story will include Elena in sexual situations with multiple people of both sexes, so brace yourselves. Timeline is between S2-S3 and eventually into S3 for TVD and Season 1 for SPN. Remember that reviews make writers happy:) also, Madameannabeth is my inspiration for every Dean/Elena fic I write, so go read her stuff! She's brilliant!**

**The Goddess at the Bar**

"_Can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_Boy, don't you lie in her bed_

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_She'll love you and leave you for dead_

_There's one thing you must understand_

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman…"_

_-The Pretty Reckless_

"_Cold Blooded"_

Dean Winchester wants to get drunk. Sam was whining like a little bitch, and the ghost they had just roasted had been one sick motherfucker. So he finds the skeeviest bar and drags Sam in without a word. Booze and chicks. Perfection. Sam sulks in a corner booth and Dean heads to the bar. That's when he sees her.

She's quite possible the hottest girl he's ever seen. Her legs are long and bare and toned as fuck. She's wearing a tiny black leather mini skirt, and a tank top that's riding up in the back. Her hair is long and brown and it slides down her back like a waterfall. She's got on these black leather boots that look like they've been to hell and back, but somehow they just make her more attractive. Her fingers fiddle with the charms on a bracelet she wears. She takes a sip of her drink and glances at a guy in the corner playing pool. She looks down again. Dean wants to fuck her.

She looks younger than him, but that'd never stopped him before. The only thing standing in his way was the frat boy creep hanging all over her. Dean stops a few feet down from them, and asks the bartender for a couple of beers.

"Baby, you've got to be the tastiest thing I've ever seen in my life," the creep tells Dean's mystery girl. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and sips her drink. A lazy smile slides across her flawless features. She leans towards the man.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she practically purrs in his ear. Dean's eyes widen in disbelief. The man smiles like he won the lottery. Some bottle blonde cheers when the man playing pool wins.

"What's your name, sugar?" The man asks the girl. She smiles and stretches one lithe leg under the bar.

"Ellie," she answers in her sultry voice. Dean takes his beers and leaves, because he can't stand the thought of a goddess going home with a frat boy like that.

* * *

Dean almost forgets about the goddess at the bar. He's pleasantly buzzed when Sam declares it time to head back to the motel. Dean leaves with little to no protest because he's in a relatively good mood. He absent-mindedly notes that Ellie and her creeper are gone, as well as the man playing pool.

They're walking towards their room when they see a couple canoodling. Sam stops him. They watch in sick fascination. It's the creep from earlier. He kisses his way down the girl's neck and slides his hand along her perfect thigh. It's Ellie. Dean is a little put out by the display, so he doesn't realize anything is wrong until Sam jerks him into the shadows.

"Ow, that hurts. Not so hard," Ellie moans as the guy nibbles at her neck. He grabs her hip and bites harder. She cries out. Blood slides down her chest. The frat boy ignores her whimpers and grinds down on her. Dean and Sam exchange glances, so they miss the figure of the man from earlier, the one at the pool table.

Just as the boys are about the spring into action the pool player slams a wooden stake into the man's back. Ellie relaxes as he pulls him off and she touches a hand to her neck, wincing slightly.

"Took you long enough," she grumbles at the man. He's got black hair and blue eyes. He smirks at her.

"Sorry, I thought you were enjoying yourself 'Ellie'," he drawls condescendingly. Dean is trying to process what he's seeing. The creature that was feeding of Ellie struggles against his hold. Ellie glares up at the dark-haired man.

"Fuck you," she spits fiercely.

"Maybe later," he retorts with a smirk. She rolls her eyes at him and turns her attention to the creature with the wooden stake in his back. She steps closer and slides a smooth hand along his jaw. It glares at her.

"Oh baby, don't be bitter," she coos with such saccharine sweetness that Dean's skin crawls. "We just want to ask you a few questions," she declares with wide innocent eyes. The man holding the creature watches her with fascination, as if he'd never seen her before.

"Fuck you, you witch," the creature spits back. Dean flinches when the girl's face goes blank. The creature spits up a bit of her blood and she grins. She leans closer. She pulls a vial from her boot and dips a finger into it. She drags her nail along the creature's face and it screams in agony. Dean and Sam can hear the sound of skin sizzling from their hiding space.

"I'm not a witch, baby," she coos. "I am one hundred percent human. My friend on the other hand, he's a lot like you. Just, older. Stronger." The creature's eyes go wide.

"Please, I don't know anything! Leave me alone!" The creature begs. Ellie presses her body close to the creature, dipping her finger back into the vial. She drags it down his neck this time and it screams louder.

"Oh baby, I haven't even started asking questions yet," the girl purrs in the naughtiest voice Dean has ever heard. The girl might be a sadistic psycho bitch, but she was still hot. "So tell me, sexy, where is he?" She asks as she strokes his cheek. She whispers something in his ear that Dean can't hear. When the creature whimpers but doesn't say a word she nods her head at her friend. He smirks and twists the stake in his back. His screams echo off the walls.

"Baby, you know you can't lie to me. I know you work for him. So just tell me where he is, and I'll tell my friend to let you go," she says with wide innocent eyes. Dean almost believes her.

"Look, I don't work for him directly. I'm just a messenger. I go through this guy-" the girl cuts him off.

"Then tell us where to find this guy," she says with an acidic smile. The creature stares at her. She stares back. He tells her. She smiles slow and sweet and brushes her fingers along his jaw.

"Thank you baby," she coos into his ear. She looks at her friend and nods. He jams the stake right through the creature's heart. He tosses the limp body to the ground.

"Good job Elena, didn't think you had it in you," her friend says with a smirk. She smiles back. She places a hand on her wound and hisses. "Here let me fix that," the man says in a softer, more intimate voice. His eyes go black, and veins stick out around his eyes. He opens his mouth to reveal fangs as he bites his own wrist and feeds it to Elena.

_Vampire._ Dean thinks distantly. It was unlike any vampire he had ever seen before. Elena moves back and he can see the wound on her throat closing up.

"Thanks," she says breathlessly. The man nods and then drags the body over his shoulder.

"I'll take care of him, you go wash up," the man says and he begins to walk in the opposite direction. Elena waits until he's gone before she pukes into the trashcan beside her. Blood and bile come up and she gags and sobs.

"I can't do this," she whimpers against the metal of the trashcan. Dean wants to say something, but finds he has no words for her. She shivers and stands up straight. She fishes a motel key out of her boot and walks right past Dean and Sam's hiding spot. She keeps her head held high, but Dean finally realizes how young she is, she's just a kid really. He wonders how she got mixed up in all this supernatural bullshit and who she's searching for.

"I know what you're think Dean, and no," Sam says once she is out of earshot. Dean turns to him.

'What do you mean, no? That prick is vampire, she's just some dumb human girl, we kill the son of a bitch and send her ass home," Dean declares incredulously. Sam shakes his head at him.

"It's not that simple and you know it. She's in charge, you can see it. That thing, he did whatever she told him too. Clearly there's more to their relationship than meets the eye," Sam says impatiently. Dean stares at his brother like he's never seen him before in his life.

"He's a fucking monster Sammy. And she's just a kid. We can't just leave them alone. He has to die," Dean argues. Sam sighs.

"Dean, I don't think it's like that at all. He might be a vampire, but she was bleeding all over the place and he didn't even take a lick. He even healed her with his blood or whatever, I think they're friends,' Sam explains. Dean glares at him like he's insane. "Look, we're both a little drunk, and we can't deal with this right now. Let's just go to our room and go to sleep. We'll leave in the morning. We can't save everyone Dean, and quite frankly, she looks just fine to me."

Dean wants to argue, but he knows Sam is right. Despite her tears and her vomiting, there was nothing wrong with the girl. Her vampire was taking very good care of her. So Dean lets Sam drag him to their motel room, and tries his best to forget about the mysterious Elena.

**AN: And there it is! Chapter 1! Thought? Comments? Concerns? Questions? REVIEW!**

**Xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	2. The Girl Underneath

**AN: Hello, hi:) here's chapter 2! Right, so now all the shit's about to go down, so prepare yourselves. Elena, is not in a happy place. Thanks for the review, and I hope you all enjoy this! Reviews are love:) **

**The Girl Underneath**

"_Every day I wake up_

_Every day I wake up alone_

_Every day I wake up_

_Every day I wake up alone_

_Let me open up the discussion with,_

_I'm not impressed with any mother fucking word I say_

_See I lied that I cried when he came inside_

_And now I'm burning a highway to Hades_

_Shut the fuck up!_

_When I'm trying to think_

_I got to keep my concentration, give me one more drink_

_And then I'll try to remember all the advice that my good book told me_

_And all the lost souls say..._

_Every day I wake up_

_Every day I wake up alone_

_(Kill me, just kill me)_

_Or get me out of the sun_

_Every day I wake up_

_Every day I wake up alone_

_(Kill me, just kill me)_

_Someone get me out of sun…"_

_-The Pretty Reckless_

"_Kill Me"_

Dean barely thinks of Elena until they cross paths again months later. He's in another dark, dirty bar when he spots her. She's wearing tiny jean shorts and a skintight white tank top; the same trashed black leather boots. Her charm bracelet jingles merrily over the din. She takes a sip of her drink.

"Sammy. At the bar, it's her," Dean says to his brother quickly.

"Dean, what the hell are you talkin-" Sam begins in irritation, but stops when he follows his brother's line of vision. "Oh," he says dumbly.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Dean retorts sarcastically. She shifts her hips and smacks her lips; Dean is reminded again why he wanted to fuck her so bad. It didn't matter how young or psychotic she was, she was fucking hot.

"Where's her vampire friend?" Sam asks, Dean tears his eyes off of her mile long legs to scan the bar. He frowns, no sign of the black-haired man from before.

"Maybe they had a fight?" Dean asks hopefully. It would be nice if the girl wasn't all wrapped in supernatural nonsense. Dean's not entirely why he cares what happens to her, but he does.

"Yeah, or maybe he's waiting for her outside," Sam points out. Dean nods in agreement, that was possible too. He turns back to her. A man in a suit approaches her. Dean and Sam exchange looks. Elena turns her seductive eyes on him. He places a hand on her leg and whispers in her ear. Elena lets out a chilling laugh.

She leans forward until their lips are almost touching. Whatever she says to him makes him go pale. He removes his hand quickly and scurries away. Somehow he didn't fit her criteria. Maybe he was human. Either way, he was not going to die tonight, not by her hand.

Dean is tempted to go over to her, to talk to her. But he suspects that she would not be very happy to find out that they had seen her torture and kill a vampire. Despite his supernatural expertise, he didn't know a thing about her kind of vampires, and he didn't want to find out how easy it would be for her friend to kill him. So he stays put and watches.

About half an hour later a woman approaches her. Elena licks her lips and flutters her eyelashes in response to the woman's come on. Dean is momentarily stupefied. But Sam stamps on his foot and his brain remembers its priorities.

The woman slides a hand up Elena's thigh, skimming the shorn end of her shorts. Elena rubs her knees together and leans in, giving the woman a nice view down her shirt. If Dean didn't know any better, he would think that Elena was totally into the woman.

When they stand to leave, he and Sam discreetly follow them. Sure enough, the woman can barely keep her hands off Elena as they make their way to the closest motel. The motel is close, so they walk. Dean's unease is mounting. He hasn't seen Elena's vampire anywhere.

The woman shoves Elena against the side of the building and attacks her mouth. Sam pulls Dean into the dark. Normally Dean would be a little more excited to see two girls making out, but all his muscles are tense, waiting for the moment that will surely come.

"Not so hard," Elena whimpers as the woman nibbles on her neck. The woman pays her no mind, Dean and Sam glance around. Elena's vampire friend is nowhere in sight. They turn back to see bits of blood trickling down Elena's throat, staining her shirt. She slowly lowers her hand into her boot. She pulls out a stake and Dean feels his muscles relax. She aims, and slams it into the woman's back. The woman chokes out a gasp and Elena pushes the vampire off her lightly.

"Now that I have your attention," Elena purrs. The woman grasps at her back, but the stake is shortened and angled in such a way that she can't reach it. Dean admires Elena's clever thinking. "How 'bout you do a little something for me baby?" Elena purrs to the woman.

She's got her fingers tucked into the vampire's belt loops, holding her up. She tugs until the taller woman's ear is aligned with her mouth. Dean and Sam are just close enough to make out what she says.

"I know, that you, are here to see Klaus. So how 'bout this, when he gets here," Elena says in a slow seductive voice. "You tell him, that the doppleganger, his Elena, is looking for him," Elena presses a kiss to the skin just below the vampire's ear. "Can you do that for me, baby?" She coos. Dean's skin crawls.

"Fuck you," the vampire spits. Elena laughs her high, bone-chilling laugh.

"Why do you all say the same things? You always do what I want in the end, you can't help it," Elena says with amusement. She lets go of one of the woman's belt loops and the woman leans back unsteadily, swaying. Elena ignores her and reaches into her boot again. Dean wonders how many damn things she can keep in her fucking boots. It's a syringe. The woman's eyes widen. Elena smiles an ethereal smile.

"You're going to feel a slight pinch," she coos at the woman as she stabs her in the arm. The woman gasps in pain as she injects it into her flesh.

"Vervaine," she moans. She collapses against Elena and Elena pats her hair as she tosses the used syringe into a nearby trash. She wraps an arm around the woman and begins to drag her to the alley nearby. Dean and Sam silently follow her. She pulls out a pair of handcuffs from her damned boots and snaps them around the woman's wrists and a bar on the dumpster. She places the woman in a seated position, with her weight leaned on the stake in her back.

"Don't forget to deliver my message," Elena singsongs to the collapsed vampire. The vampire moans in response and Elena stands to leave. She turns back to the woman.

"Oh, before I forget, those handcuffs are coated with vervaine, so I'd refrain from struggling against them too much if I were you, baby," Elena advises with a bright smile. This gives Dean and Sam enough time to tuck themselves into a dark corner. In the back of his mind, Dean wonders what 'vervaine' is. But then she passes close by and Dean can smell her perfume—amber – and he forgets all intelligent thought.

Just like last time they find her hunched over a trashcan, puking. There's no vampire to feed her blood, so she stands and pulls her tank top off, pressing the fabric to her neck. Dean temporarily loses control of his lungs. Her red lace bra goes perfectly with her olive colored skin. Her stomach is flat and smooth. There's a tattoo along her rib cage, a quote of some sort but the light is too dim for Dean to read it.

She slips her hand in her boot one last time and pulls out a vial of what is clearly blood. She unscrews the lid and chugs it, grimacing.

"What else do you keep in those damn things?" The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Sam slams his elbow into his side as she jumps and whips around. The vial drops to the ground and shatters. She holds her bloodstained shirt to her chest. Her eyes are wide and dark.

"Who the fuck, are you?" She gasps. She looks almost scared, and it surprises Dean, because she had taken down a vampire all by herself, what could she possibly be afraid of?

"Don't be afraid Elena, we just want to talk," Sam says carefully, putting his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. She glares at them warily. Dean tries his best to keep his eyes on her face and look as harmless as possible.

"No offense, but why the fuck would I want talk to two men I just met in a dark parking lot who magically know my name?" She questions in a skeptical voice. Dean has to admire her gumption; she seems to have it in spades.

"Because we saw what you did to your friend over there, and we want to know why," Dean says in a matter-o-fact voice. Her eyes widen slightly. She studies them warily before slowly nodding her head.

"All right, just let me get a clean shirt," she agrees reluctantly. Sam nods in agreement. "It's this way," she points towards the far corner of the parking lot and they follow behind her. She stops at an ice blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible and pops the trunk. Dean almost groans. Crazy, hot, badass, chick with a sweet ride? Was it possible for her to get any hotter?

She wipes the last of the blood from her neck and throws her ruined shirt in the trunk. She pulls out a black tank top and pulls it over her head. She then drags out a man's leather jacket and pulls it on. Dean recognizes it; her friend was wearing it when they'd seen him last. Dean can see a duffle bag partially open, and he catches a glimpse of wooden stakes, the edge of a crossbow, a handful of syringes, and half a dozen vials of blood before she slams the trunk shut.

"Cool car," Dean comments lightly. She pulls at the sleeves of her jacket and sets off towards the diner next to the bar.

"It's not mine," she responds shortly. Dean and Sam jog to catch up to her. Dean thinks back to the man who was with her before.

"Is it your friend's?" He asks. She glances at him with a furrowed brow, confusion marring her pretty face. "The man you're traveling with, he's got black hair and blue eyes?" Dean elaborates. Her face hardens.

"Yes it was," she says shortly. Dean catches onto the 'was' and falls silent. When they enter the diner she heads straight for a corner booth. It's late enough that there aren't many other people there besides them. The waitress comes quickly and passes out menus with a bright smile.

Elena scans the menu with a clenched jaw, and Dean is surprised to find that she is even more beautiful under the diner's bright lights. He can see her stunning features clearly. Her eyelashes are longer than he thought possible, and he's not sure if he's imagining it, but he's pretty sure she's not wearing any make up. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and he sincerely hates her.

She pushes up the sleeves of her jacket and he takes the opportunity to examine the charm bracelet she's always wearing. It's dull silver, with about a dozen charms. He can make out a fancy cursive E, a silver heart, a masculine J, a ballerina shoe, and a delicate feather. She pulls her sleeve back over her wrist when she sees him looking. He raises an eyebrow at her and flicks her tongue over her top lip and goes back to reading the menu.

He stops looking at her and focuses on the menu; maybe they have pie. Jackpot, apple, blueberry, and cherry. When the waitress comes Dean orders a coffee and slice of apple pie. Sam rolls his eyes at him and just orders a cup of coffee. The waitress asks Elena what she wants.

"Bacon cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and a strawberry milkshake, please," Elena says in response to the waitress' question. Dean hides a grin. Girl can eat. Which of course makes her even more attractive. When the waitress leaves Elena turns to look at them. Her gaze is calculating.

"So do you want to explain how you know my name?" She says with a sweet smile. Dean isn't fooled. She's fucking pissed, and more than a little scared. It would be cute if he hadn't seen her seduce and stake a vampire only fifteen minutes earlier. Dean decides to let Sam answer that one.

"Well, a couple of months ago, we were in a bar, and so were you. And when we left, we kind of saw you seduce a vampire, and then your vampire friend came and you guys interrogated him? Because you were looking for someone?" Sam half asks, half explains. "And the vampire you were with, after he killed the other vampire, he called you Elena."

"So what, you followed me?" Elena questions suspiciously.

"No, in all honesty, both times have been coincidences. The first time we were staying in the same motel. And then we saw you in the bar earlier, and when we realized that your friend wasn't around, we followed you because we thought something bad might happen to you," Sam explains and she looks slightly appeased.

"So how come you aren't freaking out about the vampires?" She inquires with a raised eyebrow. Dean glances at Sam. This was the hard part, to tell or not to tell. Dean nods once slowly, if they want to know her story, they have to share a bit of theirs.

"You could say, vampires are the least of our problems. Although, we've never seen vampires like the kind you deal with," Sam says evasively. She wasn't buying it.

"That wasn't an answer," she observes quietly. So Dean cuts in to elaborate as much as he cares to.

"We're hunters, of all things supernatural. Ghosts, demons, wendigos, you name it, we kill it," Dean explains. She blinks once. Then nods slowly.

"Well I guess if vampires, witches, and werewolves exist, why can't demons?" She says wryly.

"Your turn," Dean declares. She looks at him innocently. There's the tiniest smudge of blood behind her ear, it's kind of endearing. _Fuck._

"I just want to skin myself a Hybrid," she says casually. The waitress comes back with their food. Elena grins at the woman and thanks her before attacking the bacon cheeseburger with gusto. Apparently seducing vampires took a lot out of you.

"What exactly is a Hybrid?" Sam asks. Elena finishes chewing slowly.

"No offense, but I'm not going to tell you all my dirty secrets when I don't even know your names," she states with a shrug. She takes another massive bite of her burger.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Sam, my brother," Dean says with a charismatic grin as he takes a bite of his pie. Elena swallows.

"Elena Gilbert," she offers reluctantly. "A Hybrid is half werewolf and half vampire." Dean stares. A fucking hybrid? Well shit.

"How is that even possible?" Sam says, his voice laced with disbelief.

"It's a long story," Elena snorts. She takes a long slurp of her strawberry milkshake. Straws were most definitely Dean's friends.

"We've got time," Sam says with a shrug. In a split second Elena's face becomes completely, blank and she looks down at her hands. Dean can see that they're trembling. Abruptly she stands up. She pulls out a wad of cash from the pocket of her jacket and tosses a fifty-dollar bill on the table then turns to leave. Dean had been expecting as much.

"If you leave, we're just going to follow you," he says casually. She freezes. He smirks and leans forward. "We know what your car looks like, we'll just follow you around, good luck trying to lose us," he smirks. "Every time you find the next piece of your little puzzle, your latest victim, we'll kill 'em before you even get a word out of 'em. What do we care if you find your hybrid? You haven't given us a reason to care."

Dean leans back with a satisfied smirk. She sits down slowly. He can see the muscle in her jaw clench. He knows he has her though. Her plan was too important to her. It's a long time before she actually speaks

"Once there was a family. They lived in a village in the New World. Their neighbors, the children of the moon – werewolves – plagued the village. So once a month on the full moon, the family hid in the caves with the rest of the village until sunrise.

"The mother was a powerful witch, and she protected them with her magic. There were five brothers and a sister. Their mother who loved them very much. Their father loved them too, but he was very stern, and did not show it well," Elena says, Dean wonders what this has to do with the hybrids, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Of the brother's, there was one who could not seem to please him –their father—no matter how hard he tried. He was simply too different: impulsive, brash, angry, but eager to please and to be loved," Dean shifts uncomfortably. "It was through this eagerness that his youngest brother managed to convince him to take him out on wolf night. He wanted to see the werewolves. There was an accident, and the young boy died. The brother cried, and despite all her magic, their mother could not bring the dead back to life," Elena pauses here, as if to gather strength to go on.

"But she could protect the children she had left. So she came up with a plan, and her husband helped her. They fed their children wine laced with blood, and then the father killed them with his sword. The mother brought them back, and the father fed them more blood. The blood of a village girl. The ritual was complete, and vampires were born. They are the original family, the Original Vampires," Elena says and the hair on the back of Dean's neck stands on end.

"Now as you might've guessed, there was something different about one of the brothers, the one who inadvertently started it all. You see, his mother had had an affair with a werewolf, and the brother was the product of this transgression. He was born with the werewolf gene. And as all werewolves are made, so was he. The taking of a human life, which was necessary to his new form. And thus the first hybrid was born. Nicklaus," Elena concludes grimly.

"Niklaus?" Sam questions. That isn't a familiar name.

"Most, know him as Klaus," Elena explains with a grim smile. Dean can't quite understand what the story means.

"So their mother just let them run around like animals?" Sam asks in disbelief. A dry laugh falls from Elena's lips.

"Oh no, not at all. She wasn't counting on the bloodlust, the hunger. But she was worried about what Klaus could do the most. So she used the blood of the girl he loved to bind his werewolf side. And only through a ritual sacrifice could he undo it. But before she could do anything about the rest of her children he ripped out her heart and killed her," Elena says as twirls her straw in her drink; her face was pale, as if she were remembering a nightmare.

"So what does any of this have to do with you?" Dean finally asks. She goes incredibly still. Whatever it is, it's not easy for her to talk about. She seems to force herself to relax, once muscle at a time.

"The girl he loved, her name was Tatia. She'd had a child out of wedlock, so the witches decided that there should be a way to undo his curse, the sacrifice. So they created the doppleganger. Every couple hundred years a descendent of Tatia would be born with her face, she would be her literal double. And if Klaus found her, and had all the components of the ritual, he could complete it through the drinking of her blood, to the point of death, and he would be a hybrid again."

There's something in her voice: a tremor, a sliver of fear, a certain kind of self-loathing. Dean understands a split second before the words leave her mouth.

"I am the doppleganger." She says the words the way someone would drop a bomb, with grim precision and resigned acceptance. Dean wonders what it must be like, to not only know you wear the face of another, but to know you were born to be nothing more than a sacrifice.

"So then why are you looking for Klaus, shouldn't you be hiding from him?" Sam asks his voice full of confusion. Why would she go looking for the man who wanted to kill her? She smiles but it lacks any real feeling.

"Oh, it's much too late for that. He's already gotten everything he wants from me," she says bitterly. Dean doesn't fully understand what that means.

"But you're still alive," he says, unsure. She meets his eyes with hers and smiles a bitter smile.

"That is true, but there are ways to bring the dead back to life." She says it lightly, like her chest isn't caving in. "Don't worry, I'm still human," she adds with a grim smile. Dean wants to ask her more about it, but he doesn't want to see her cry, because he's really not good with crying girls. Really. That's the only reason he doesn't want to see her cry.

"So you want to kill him because he killed you?" Sam asks incredulously, it didn't seem like the most logical course of action for a human girl. Her face goes deadly still and Dean knows that there is more to the story.

"No. I want to kill him because he took everything from me," she says with lethal fury. Dean's stomach drops. What's her definition of everything?

"Define everything," Dean says carefully. She returns her eyes to his.

"Everyone I love." Her words finally make him understand. This was more than revenge, this was justice. But Dean couldn't help but clarify.

"There's no one left? You don't have anyone?" He asks quietly. She tilts her head as if contemplating her answer.

"My brother, and an old family friend. That's about it," she says with a shrug.

"And your vampire friend, the one you were travelling with before?" Sam asks tentatively. She tenses.

"Dead. Died like the rest of them," she says numbly.

"And how is that?" Dean asks cautiously. She looks down at her glass and touches the base before meeting his eyes again. The amount of guilt in her eyes is overwhelming.

"Protecting me." So that's it. That's her burden. She blames herself for the deaths of her loved ones. It was a heavy burden.

"Shouldn't you go back to them? I'm sure your brother needs you. You're too young for this," Sam says, trying to appeal to something in her that Dean isn't sure exists. She glances at the clock overhead and smirks.

"As of twenty-eight minutes ago, I'm old enough," she says flatly. Dean glances at the clock, twenty-eight minutes past midnight. "Happy Birthday to me, " she coos sarcastically. "Eighteen is supposed to be a big deal, right?" She asks bitterly. She really was just a kid. She stands and walks away, this time they don't stop her from leaving. Dean finishes his pie and then they leave.

Her story has left him numb. There were many things he wanted to ask her. About her friends and family, how they died. But Dean doesn't want to meet her again. There was something about her that made him a little crazy, and he'd like to stay as far away from that feeling as possible.

He's surprised to find that she's still outside when they leave. She's leaning against the wall talking on a cellphone and playing with the J charm on her bracelet.

"Thanks Jer," she says with a tired smile. It must be her brother. She chuckles wetly.

"No, I'm not gonna buy you porn just because I'm finally legal," she says in her best big sister voice.

"Too bad, wait your turn, brat." She sounds happy talking to him. It makes Dean's chest ache a little.

"Listen, I have to go, Jer, but I'll call you again soon, okay?" She wipes a stray tear from her eye. She smiles at whatever he says. "I love you too, good night, Jeremy." She hangs up and shoves the phone into the pocket of her jacket.

She sets off towards her car and Dean and Sam watch her leave. They head over to their motel room and Dean tries to shake her from his head. But every single glance, every movement she made, every word she spoke, is engrained in his head.

So maybe he has a bit of a problem.

**AN: Well there it is. Elena's mission has been revealed: kill Klaus. Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? REVIEW!**

**Xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	3. Playing House

**AN: Here ya go, next chapter! Halfway done!:) So just fair-warned, Elena is allll over the place this chapter, girl has some serious identity issues! But just bear with me, and roll with it, okay? Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to leave one!**

**Playing House**

"_Take a piece of my life_

_Take a piece of my soul_

_Take a piece of my face_

_So I can never grow old_

_And take a piece of my world_

_Take a piece of my heart_

_Take a piece of my brain_

_So I can never be smart_

_Everybody wants to see me down_

_Leave my body on the dirty ground_

_Everybody wants_

_I want you to abuse me, use me, shut up and do me_

_'Cause everybody wants something from me_

_Grab me, stab me, go on and have me_

_'Cause everybody wants something from me_

_Everybody wants something from me…"_

_-The Pretty Reckless_

"_Everybody Wants Something From Me"_

The next time they see her Dean knows something is wrong immediately. They're at a diner about to order when Dean sees her. Why does he always see her first?

"Sam, Elena's here. I think something's wrong." The words are out of his mouth before he fully processes that it's her. Sam whips around and almost falls out of his chair when he sees her.

Elena's perched at the counter, her ankles crossed daintily, sipping a blueberry milkshake. She's wearing a pure white sundress and her black leather boots of mystery are nowhere to be seen. Instead she's wearing a dainty pair of pink ballet flats. Her hair is tied back with a pink ribbon and she's got a sickening smile on her face. At least she's still wearing her charm bracelet.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sam asks in horrified amazement. Dean doesn't have an answer for him. This isn't the angry, badass, teenage girl they'd met only a three and a half month before. She looked like a picture out of a girly magazine, all perfect hair and sunny smiles. Dean didn't like it at all, he didn't think she could change that fast.

The waitress says something to her and she lets out a bubbling giggle. Dean remembers her high chilling laugh from before, and he can't decide which is more disturbing. Dean's about to stand up and go talk to her, when a beautiful blonde girl approaches her.

The blonde girl wraps one arm around Elena's waist and kisses her cheek sweetly. Elena giggles and turns to kiss her full on the mouth. When she pulls back she looks at the girl with soft, starry eyes. The blonde gazes back at her with such love that it makes Dean's stomach drops. The whole scene is perfect, too perfect. Dean exchanges a weary glance with Sam. They had no idea what Elena was up to, but it was clear to them that she had not simply become this lovesick, sweet, teenage girl.

The blonde hops onto the stool next to Elena and steals a sip from her milkshake. Elena giggles at her and plays with the blonde's fingers sweetly, caressing them. The blonde is completely entrance with Elena, and she brushes a bit of stray hair behind Elena's ear, smiling at her.

"What the hell is going on Dean? What game is she playing?" Sam asks in undertone. Elena's behavior had them on edge.

"I've got no fucking clue," Dean admits. "Why don't we just wait, maybe follow them when they leave?" Dean suggests, it seemed like the most plausible thing to do. Sam nods in agreement. So they eat their food and watch Elena and the mysterious blonde. They flirt and giggle and coo all over each other, looking like two lovebirds.

Dean feels something hot and uncomfortable in his stomach, and he knows it's jealously. Whatever strange attraction he felt for Elena, it hadn't died in the month since they'd last seen her. She haunted him.

He thought about her before he fell asleep. His limited memories of her play on repeat in his head. The look on her face when she told them that all her loved ones were dead. The way she said her brother's name when she was on the phone with him. The smooth expanse of her skin when she'd pull off her shirt and wiped the blood from her neck. The neat angle of the stake she'd slammed into the vampire woman's back. The sultry way she'd lured the man from the bar.

But the image that's burned into his brain is the one of her leaned over the trashcan, puking and crying. It's the only moment in which she looked as young as she actually is. She looked scared and small and so very unsure of herself. Maybe that was the moment he began to really feel whatever he feels for her. When she looked like a human being instead of an immortal goddess out for blood.

Elena is playing with a lock of the blonde's hair when she notices them. She meets Dean's eyes and hers widen considerably. When the blonde turns to look at them Dean gets a good look at her. She's beautiful with wide blue eyes and perfect pink lips. She glares at him slightly. Elena says something to the blonde and she nods reluctantly. Elena giggles and kisses the girl on the mouth before bouncing over to them.

"Why hello there, Winchesters, fancy meeting you here," Elena says playfully as she leans down to press a kiss to Dean's cheek. He's startled by her action, but gratified to find that she still smells of amber. At least that hadn't changed. Her breath is hot against his ear, and he fights off a shiver.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," she breathes and he nods slightly, his stubble catching slightly on loose strands of her hair. She pulls back and straightens to smiles at Sam sweetly. Dean misses her closeness. To take his mind off of the sudden feeling of loss his eyes latch onto her charm bracelet. This time he can make out a rose charm, a bird, a wolf, and a key. That brought the total to nine charms. There's still a couple he can't see.

"How have you been boys?" She asks with a sweet smile. Sam clears his throat awkwardly and answers.

"Pretty good, how 'bout you El?" He asks, trying to sound natural. Elena smiles at the nickname.

"Wonderful," she says dreamily as she tosses a wink over her shoulder at the blonde. When she turns back there's a brief second of the terrifying emptiness that reaffirms Dean and Sam's suspicions. It was all a game. The next second her grin is cheerful and sunny again, as if she hadn't faltered in her charade. They chat uselessly for a couple of minutes, in the way old friends are prone to. Dean can feel the eyes of the blonde burning into his skull. He learns that her name is Rebekah.

"Well I have to get back to my girl, but it was nice seeing you guys," she says perkily as she wiggles her fingers at them and hurries back to Rebekah. The blonde glares at Dean in pure jealously and he tries his best to give her a reassuring smile. She only glares harder. But then Elena's back at her side pressing a deep kiss to her lips and she doesn't glance over at them again for the rest of the night. Rebekah curls her fingers around one of the charms on Elena's bracelet, and Elena smiles at her.

Sam meets Dean's eyes and raises an expectant eyebrow. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs a napkin from a table and a pen from his jacket. He scribbles Elena's words onto the napkin and tosses it Sam, picking up his burger and chomping into it. Sam frowns at the words and grabs the pen from the table to write a response. He tosses it back at Dean.

_We're still following her. _

Dean looks at Sam with a look that clearly says 'no shit'. Just because he wasn't going to drag her away from Rebekah and lock her in a closet until he was sure she was safe, didn't mean he trusted her entirely. He had seen what she'd done to her other victims after all. Whose to say this girl was any different from the rest of them? A girly dress and perma-smile weren't going to convince Dean that Elena wasn't planning on fucking this girl up just as badly as the two previous stakings he'd witnessed her execute.

When Elena and Rebekah finally leave Dean is relieved. He's a little sick of watching them act so sickeningly sweet. They wait for a bit before they follow them out. Rebekah is twirling Elena round and round as they make their way across the parking lot. They're in luck, the motel is across from the diner, so they don't have to work hard to follow them.

Dean lets out a relieved sigh when he sees the familiar ice blue car. At least she didn't get rid of her car to help her little good girl charade. The girls giggle and flirt their way to their motel room. Sam and Dean follow behind them silently, hiding in the shadows.

Rebekah slams Elena up against the door of their hotel room and ravishes her neck. Elena leans her head back to give her more access. She slides her fingers through Rebekah's silky blonde hair, and Rebekah moans. Eventually they get the door open and disappear behind it.

Dean and Sam creep closer. They wait for the sound of wood entering flesh. Seconds pass, the sound they hear is much worse. It's the sound of cold metal tearing through skin and meat.

Dean and Sam exchange horrified looks. They hear the sound of glass breaking, and someone gasps in pain.

"Why?" an accented voice gurgles. Dean let's out a sigh of relief, it's not Elena's voice. Elena's high, bone-chilling laugh permeates the air.

"You let him die. You honestly thought I could love you when you let him die?" Elena asks, her voice cold and full of disbelief. The pained gasps gradually stop and a strange silence fills the air. Dean gathers his courage to knock on the door. She opens it quickly and smiles at them oddly. "I told you to trust me," she says ruefully. The blonde is lying in the floor, a knife in her back. Her skin is gray and drawn. She looks like the vampire Elena's friend had killed.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we couldn't exactly leave you alone, now could we?" Dean asks as he moves into the room to examine Rebekah closer. Sam follows hesitantly. Elena rolls her eyes at them.

"I did just fine," she says stiffly. "Now I'm going to go my clothes, these ones make me feel uncomfortable, don't take the knife out of her. She's not really dead," Elena explains as she grabs her keys from the dresser and strides towards out the door. Dean sits on the edge on the bed gingerly and stares down at the vampire's body. He felt a strange pity for her. Elena had lured her in with her alluring dark eyes and velvety soft lips, and then Rebekah had been deceived and betrayed.

Elena walks back in, wearing the leather jacket and carrying a small bundle of clothing as well as her trusty black leather boots. She raises an eyebrow at a rather squeamish looking Sam and sails right past him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

It doesn't take long for her to get dressed. She comes out wearing ripped jeans held together by safety pins, her trashed boots, a tight red tank top, and the black leather jacket. Her hair is free of the ribbon and hangs down her back loose, once again. Dean relaxes a little. At least she finally looks normal. She fiddles with the bracelet she never takes off, and studies him intently. He holds his breath, wondering what she's looking for. Finally she speaks.

"Why the hell are we always running into each other?" Dean lets out a chuckle, she had a point.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe the universe is trying to tell us something," he responds flirtatiously. He's been very good about not flirting with her, but damn does she look good, and he's wanted since he first laid eyes on her, so why not let her know it? She cocks an eyebrow at him and he winks at her. To Dean's utter amazement she bites the corner of her mouth to hold back a smile.

"Like what? 'Dean Winchester is an annoying stalker'?" She retorts quickly. Dean lays a hand on his chest and gasps.

"Me? I resent your implications Ms. Gilbert!" He responds with hurt eyes. Elena rolls her eyes at him.

"I apologize," she replies sweetly. "Let me amend my statement. Dean _and _Sam Winchester are annoying stalkers," she states with a satisfied smile. Dean has to laugh out loud. It was the closet he'd seen her to playful, he liked it.

"Hey!" Sam exclaims defensively. "We don't actively seek you out, we just keep running into you," he explains stubbornly. Elena smirks at him and moves around him to crouch by Rebekah's body.

"Sure, I believe that. But you did follow me here when I pretty much told you I could handle this. That was a bit too much. I mean, it's kind of weird to be over-protective of a girl you barely know," she responds dryly. Dean knows she has a point. They were definitely way too interested in her considering they'd only officially met once before. She has some strange hold over him, and he can't help it. He wants to be around her.

Elena neatly pulls the dagger from Rebekah's back and rolls her onto her back. She then slides it into the blonde's chest with a grim face. Hesitantly she tucks a strand of Rebekah's behind her ear and for a second she looks very regretful. Then a light shutters out and she easily tugs a charm from her bracelet. She shoves it into the pocket of her jacket, and Dean only catches a glimpse of it. It's a silver circle with a cross cut out of it.

"She came to me, ya know. She just showed up one day a couple months ago, babbling on and on about how sorry she was, and how she couldn't save him, how it wasn't her fault," Elena says quietly. She keeps her eyes on Rebekah's body. "She really was sorry, I could hear it in her voice. But she was too much of a coward to save him, and I couldn't forgive her for it." Elena's voice is so soft Dean almost has to strain to hear it. Silently he wonders who the 'he' is.

"How did that happen? How did I run out of forgiveness? I'm Elena Gilbert, I can forgive anyone for anything," she declares bitterly.

"But she was sitting there in front of me, and she was so sorry, and I could see if I said it, if I forgave her, than she would be fine. All she needed was my forgiveness. And I couldn't give it to her. So I lied. I let her fall in love with a girl who didn't exist. Because I couldn't let her love me, but I could tell she wanted to, so I made up someone new. Someone who could love her too," Elena explains carefully, as she fiddles with a safety pin holding her jeans together.

"And then last week, out of nowhere, it occurred to me, that it couldn't end like _this. _Jenna is dead, John is dead, Caroline is dead, Bonnie is dead, Tyler is dead, Matt's dead, Damon's dead, Stefan's dead, _they're all dead and I'm playing house with Klaus's sister!" _Elena's voice rises to a shriek at the last word and Dean steps forward, hand outstretched. He stops and moves back, lowering his arm. He's not entirely sure of what she might do to him if he touched her. So he stays away.

"I realized that I couldn't spend the rest of my fucked-up existence pretending to be blissfully in love with someone I hate, so I told her I wanted to go on a road trip and found the dagger in the bag of weapons Damon left me. I hid it under the pillow while she was in the bathroom. God, she always takes so long in the bathroom. She told me to leave before her, she always does. And the rest is history," she concludes with a shrug. She picks at the frayed edge of her jeans.

Dean absorbs the details of her rant. But the part that sticks are the names. Jenna, John, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Damon, Stefan. It was the first time she'd said them out loud in their presence. He clears is throat.

"So why did you have to kill her with a dagger?" He asks. Maybe talking about something else would calm her down. Elena lets out her chilling laugh. He wonders what her laugh sounded like before her life fell apart.

"She's an Original, honey. They don't die like the rest of 'em. There are very few ways to kill Originals, but the easiest is to have one of these handy daggers. You dip it in the ash of the great white Oak tree, and plunge it through their heart. As long as it's kept in their heart, they won't wake up," Elena explains easily. Dean absorbs the information.

"Who did she let die?" Sam asks from across the room. Elena looks up at him, her dark eyes infallible.

"Stefan, he was my boyfriend," she says hollowly. She picks at the edge of her frayed jeans and stares at the floor. Her face is full of regret. She suddenly snaps out of it and rises to her feet. Her eyes lock onto Dean's. "Well it's about time for you boys to leave," she declares briskly. "I need to call someone to help me move her body, so hurry up and get out," she finishes stiffly.

"Hold on, we still have things we nee-" Dean begins but she cuts him off with a look.

"I'm not joking, get out," she says coldly as she gestures towards the door. Dean opens his mouth to argue, but closes it just as quickly. She isn't joking. And despite everything, Dean does not want to find out what she'll do to them if they try to stay. There's something about her that scares him. He has a feeling she could take two fully-grown hunters in a fight, easily. So he simply nods and gestures for Sam to follow him out. They're out the door when Dean turns back to look at her.

"Next time, it won't be so easy to get us to leave, sweetheart," Dean says by way of parting. Elena stares at him blankly.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time, then," she responds coldly as she slams the door in his face. They stand outside and listen at the door. Dean can hear her fumbling with cloth and then the distinct sound of a phone ringing.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up," she mutters frantically. "Thank God, Alaric, I need your help."

**AN: Didn't see all that shit coming, did you? Thoughts? Comments? Questions? REVIEW!**

**Xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	4. Human Kind of Monster

**AN: Here it is, part four! This one is probably heavier than all the others put together, so take caution. Elena does quite a bit of talking in this one, but there is more interaction between Dean and Elena, so woohoo! Also, Elena is involved in a fight, an actual fight, and the villain of this chapter is a little different. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all amazing! A very special thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, she's reviewed every chapter, and she is very lovely, thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW**

**Human Kind of Monster**

"_Alive too long _

_Alive too long _

_With the bullets out of the barrel _

_I'll be gone_

_I'll be gone _

_This black blood running down my leg _

_This black blood running down my leg_

_And victory will be in the hands of the fake _

_This black blood running down my leg _

_Alive too long _

_With the bullets out of the barrel_

_I'll be gone _

_Alive too long _

_With the bullets out of the barrel _

_I'll be gone_

_I'll be gone…"_

_-The Pretty Reckless_

"_Victory"_

The next time they see Elena, Sam has a present for her. They'd been questioning a woman at her store about the disappearance of her son when Sam had found it. It was a silver charm, flat and circular with a stag carved into it. Later when the case was over Sam told Dean that it was charm for strength, grace, wisdom, and courage. Dean didn't have to ask to know that it was for Elena. He does ask why that charm, though.

Sam had shrugged and explained that he'd noticed she had a charm of the Guardians of the Four Corners, which was a protection charm, and it had stuck with him. So when he saw the stag charm he figured if they ran into her again, she might like it. And that was the end of that.

* * *

They're finishing up a job when they hear a crash from a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Being who they are, they go to investigate it and find Elena in the middle of a fight. A man of about fifty has her up against a wall, his hand around her throat. She brings one of her hands up to his and digs her nails into his wrist until blood trickles from the wound. His grip weakens and she takes her chance. She yanks his wrist hard and slams her head into his. He gasps at the impact and staggers back.

Taking her opening she slams her foot into his chest sending him further back. She follows with a clean punch to his jaw and then easily slams her bare knee up to his chin. His head snaps back and she slams her other fist into his gut. His arms go down to protect his stomach and she roundhouses him in the face. The man staggers sideways but Elena shows no mercy and follows him. She slams her fist into his rib cage and he doubles over. His knees weaken and Elena slams her heel down onto his bended knee. He falls to the floor. Elena lets out a shuddering gasp. The man stays on the floor. He gasps for air; Dean can tell from the way he breathes that she broke his ribs.

Elena raises a shaky hand and rests it in the man's gray hair. He whimpers slightly. "Please," he moans pathetically. Elena doesn't flinch. Suddenly her fingers dig into his skull, fisting his gray hair in her hand and she steadily begins to drag him towards a table in the far corner. The table is full of knives and screwsdrivers and other macabre tools. Dean's unease mounts. This is not the vulnerable girl who puked into a trashcan; this is the fierce goddess out for blood.

"Let me go, I promise I won't hurt anyone ever again, just let me go," the man begs as she drags him by his hair. He's too weak to fight back. She doesn't seem to hear him. When she reaches the table she kicks the back of knees and he falls to the ground, sobbing. She reaches for a particularly sharp butcher's knife. For a second she stares at it. Then she swings it with the precision of an executioner. The man's body slumps to the floor. His head stays in her hands and sways eerily. Dean's stomach lurches. The knife clangs to the floor first, and then she releases his head. It hits the ground with a dull thud.

Absentmindedly Elena reaches for a spotless white towel and wipes the blood from her hands. They shake uncontrollably. Dean glances at Sam. His face his pale, but his eyes stay locked on Elena. She's dressed in her usual black leather boots, black jean shorts and a black lace shirt. Her charm bracelet jangles jarringly, the only sound in the empty warehouse. Elena turns and sees them. She smiles at them. Her eyes are oddly calm.

"Hello again," she says in monotone. She seems to be removed from emotion and thought. She sways and Dean rushes forward with Sam not too far behind him. His arms wrap around her, holding her up and guiding her away from the bloody mess that she created. He leads her towards another table, and easily hoists her on top of it. Her body is warm and firm against his. She looks at him with dazed dark eyes and smiles. There's blood flowing from her forehead and rope rash on her wrists. Her lip is bleeding and her collarbone is bruised. Little flecks of half-dried blood cover her chest, shoulders and neck.

"Hey there," he finally responds with a grin. She blinks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Why the hell am I always running into you?" She asks as she slumps against his chest, clearly exhausted. He chuckles and tentatively runs a hand through her long dark hair. It's as smooth as silk. He can hear Sam moving behind him. Elena does not pull back, and he's terrified that she can feel his heart pounding.

"What else, sweetheart? It's fate," he teases gently and she lets out a tired snicker. It's the closest he's ever heard to a real laugh. He finds that it suits her more than her high bone-chilling laugh or her bubbly giggle. Sam returns to his side and silently hands him a wet washcloth. He gently pulls Elena from his shoulder and holds the cloth up in front of him for her to see.

"May I?" He questions softly. Elena gives a weak nod and he tucks his fingers under her chin, wiping the blood from her face gently. She winces when the washcloth comes into contact with her split lip but she nods her head for him to continue when he stops. Once he finishes with her face he hesitantly lowers to her chest. She doesn't stop him and he swallows. He cleans the flecks of blood and dirt from her skin.

He rubs the washcloth all along her arms and she does not protest. When he reaches her hands she stops him. They are drenched in the man's blood and her knuckles are ravaged from the punches she threw.

"That was some pretty impressive fighting, sweetheart," Dean says lightly and she smiles faintly, staring down at her bloodstained hands.

"He was human," she responds. His stomach drops slightly. "I wasn't even looking for a target tonight. I was taking a break. I'm not supposed to meet my next mark for three days. And then he came up to me at the bar, he thought I'd been drinking and offered me a ride home. I don't drink," Elena explains softly. Her voice shakes and she continues to stare at her bloodstained hands.

"He's killed others. On the drive over here he told me all about them. He usually goes for the young pretty girls, the ones who are drunk and stupid but their futures are bright." Her voice chokes on the last word. "But he said he had to make an exception for me," she continues bitterly. "He said that when he looked at me he saw a ghost. That I was already dead, and he wanted to help me. He said he could make it all go away, that it wouldn't hurt anymore. Doesn't he know everything always hurts?" Elena declares bitterly.

"He was lying anyway. He likes playing with his victims. He doesn't kill them right away. He likes to cut them up and carve into them and lick the blood from their wounds, he likes to play vampire. I kill vampires," Elena states flatly. A shiver works down Dean's back.

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to knock him out. I just wanted to go home. But then he was on the floor and I was thinking about all the girls he's killed." Her voice is a bleeding wound. Dean doesn't know how to make it stop. "They had mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and friends and bright shiny futures. I had all those things. And people like him take them away and I don't understand why." Elena's voice is high and hysterical and Dean grips her waist. She finally looks up from her hands and meets his eyes. Hers are filled with unshed tears.

"So I killed him. But I wanted him to be scared, I wanted him to be afraid like them, like all those lovely girls with bright shiny futures," she explains hoarsely. He doesn't blame her. "I've never killed a human before, I thought it would be harder."

"He wasn't human, he was a monster," Dean says firmly. She nods faintly. "He was just as bad as Klaus," he reassures her.

"No, he was worse. Klaus would never deny that he's a monster," Elena explains numbly, shaking her head. He picks up the washcloth and begins to rub the blood from her hands. She lets him.

Sam had remained silent through her explanation and Dean's ministrations. Now he steps forward and pulls the tiny tissue paper package from his pocket. Carefully he unfolds it and pulls the charm out. The weak light hits it and it twinkles.

"May I?" He asks and Elena nods. She holds out her wrist and he carefully attaches it to her bracelet, right next to a bear charm. She sniffs and smiles at Sam weakly. She fingers the charm.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she murmurs. Sam smiles at her warmly.

"You're welcome," Sam responds.

"You know, all the charms are from my family, so that makes you one of 'em," Elena tells him solemnly. Sam smiles at her widely.

"I'm okay with that," he responds with an easy shrug. Elena runs her fingers over all the charms. She smiles at them and Dean finally asks the question he's been dying to ask her.

"Tell us about them, your family. What happened?" Dean asks in a soft voice. She nods her head placidly like a child.

"My parents died first. Before any of this mess happened. They were driving me home from a party. There was an accident, and I lived and they didn't," Elena explains. "Then Klaus came along and no one would listen to me and they sent me off to hide because they wanted to protect me," she says bitterly. She fingers the E charm.

"Mattie died first. He was my best friend, my first boyfriend. He was human, and so very naïve and stupid and sweet. He was the football player, but he was more than that, he was a good friend." Her fingers slide over to the next charm, a bird.

"Then aunt Jenna, she didn't know anything. She didn't know a thing about all the supernatural bullshit but she did her best to hold us together. She tried so hard for us. She was so young and so smart and so not ready to take on being a parent but God, did she try. He ripped out her heart and left it on my doorstep in a golden box." Elena's voice is high and heavy all at once. Her fingers slide over to the wolf charm.

"I finally snuck out and he found me, he promised they'd be okay, that he wouldn't hurt anyone else. But he lied. You see, to complete the ritual he needed to sacrifice first a werewolf, then a vampire, and finally me, the doppleganger. He could've chosen anyone, any werewolf, any vampire. But he chose Tyler and Caroline. He picked them. We all grew up together. Tyler was the Mayor's son. Caroline was the sheriff's daughter. I was the doctor's daughter. We were the darling little angels of the town. Cheerleaders and football players. We were bonded by our positions, by our families. We all were descendants of the town's founders." Her finger twines around the ballerina shoe.

"And Klaus saw symmetry in this. He looked at us and saw morbid beauty in the childhood friends, going to die together. He saw tragic irony in our sacrifice and he loved it," she spits bitterly. Her fingers slip from the ballerina shoe and rest lovingly on the feather.

"Then there was Bonnie. Bonnie was a witch. And she was my best friend. I would've died for her gladly. But she saw it as her job to kill Klaus. To punish him for all the mayhem and destruction he had caused. So she came when the sacrifice was over, and she attacked him with magic, but he was strong, stronger than ever before and he tore out her throat and left her to bleed. So she died for me instead." Elena's eyes are dazed, her voice flat. Dean's chest aches for her. Her fingers wrap around the bear charm and she tugs at it affectionately.

"My Uncle John, who was really my biological father—but that's a story for another time—he gave his life so that I could keep mine. Bonnie did the spell before she died. I came back and he went away." Her tone is clipped, and her fingers slip from the bear charm. They caress the rose charm.

"And then there was Damon. He got bit by a werewolf—werewolf bites are fatal to vampires—so Stefan went to Klaus and begged him for the cure if there was one. He said he'd do anything, anything in the world to save him—he was his brother, you see—and so Klaus gave him the cure—his blood, the blood of the hybrid—and Stefan went away with Klaus.

"So Damon took care of me. He waited patiently for me to grieve, and then he came along when I begged for vengeance. He taught me to fight, he taught me to recognize a vampire, and he always, always protected me. He loved me and I didn't care. I just wanted revenge. But he always protected me, and so the next time he got bitten by a werewolf, there was no Stefan to get the cure. And we hadn't found Klaus. So I protected him. I drove a stake through his heart before he could lose his mind—that's what a werewolf bite does to a vampire, it drives them insane and tears them apart." Elena's voice wavers and her mouth trembles. Her fingers latch onto the key.

"Stefan wasn't who I loved when he died. His lust for human blood had torn his soul apart and turned him into something different, just as Klaus intended. But when Klaus found out that I was alive, he used compulsion—mind control—to force Stefan into the burning sun without protection. So he burned to death. And Rebekah watched." Her fingers grasp for the next charm. It's the heart.

"There's still Alaric though. He was my history teacher. And he dated my aunt Jenna. After she died he moved in with us. He takes care of Jeremy while I'm gone. He's a vampire hunter too. But he's semi-retired. Trying out the whole parenting thing. He's pretty good at it if I do say so myself," Elena says with a watery chuckle. She grasps the J charm.

"And then there's Jeremy. My little brother. He's awesome. I don't know what I would do without him. He's the best," Elena finishes with a shaky smile. Then she glances up at the and flicks Sam's charm.

"And finally: Sam Winchester. He's this annoying guy who's always showing up with his brother Dean, trying their best to save me when we all know I can take good care of myself," She declares teasingly. Sam laughs at her.

Dean doesn't know how to acknowledge her lose, but he does understand her purpose. Klaus systematically destroyed her family, and she's going to make him pay.

"Need a ride back into town, sweetheart?" Dean asks instead. Elena turns to smile at him.

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you," she says gratefully. He helps her down from the table. They'd drop her off at her car and come back to take care of the man's body later.

**AN: So there it! And there are only two more parts left. Elena confronts a traitor next chapter, and then after that there's only the final showdown between Elena and Klaus. Please REVIEW**

**Xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	5. Daylight

**AN: Helloo! Here it is, part four! This one's a bit shorter, I apologize. But there wasn't as much to say, and yet there was so much to say! This is the second to last part, and it's important but short. It doesn't beat around the bush much. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Daylight**

"_You don't want me, no_

_You don't need me_

_Like I want you, oh_

_Like I need you_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

_You can't see me, no_

_Like I see you_

_I can't have you, no_

_Like you have me_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life.."_

_-The Pretty Reckless_

"_You"_

Dean had absolutely no intention of giving Elena a charm. None whatsoever. But the charm kind of just shows up and it reminds him of her and he figures why not? It's a Celtic knot in the shape of a triangle. He buys it from the weird old lady at this Wiccan bazaar that they end up at and she smiles at him like she knows who it's for.

When Sam catches sight of it he smiles and asks Dean if he knows what it means. Dean hesitantly shakes his head. Sam then eagerly explains that it's a triskele, the powerful symbol of the Goddess. Dean holds back a laugh. It was most definitely a charm for Elena.

* * *

The next time they see her it's daylight, for once. They're reviewing their latest case when they catch sight of her in a park. She's wearing a red plaid mini skirt, her infamous boots and a black vest. With no shirt underneath. The edges of her red silk bra are visible and Dean swallows uncomfortably. Her stomach is just as firm and smooth as he remembers. Damn, she's just plain unreal.

She leans against a tree and surveys the park with the accuracy of a hunter. Her eyes fix on them briefly and a lovely smile flickers at the edges of her mouth. Dean smiles back at her and waves. She rolls her eyes and returns to her search. They sit down on a bench and watch her. Eventually her eyes lock onto a target. It's a tall man with a buzz cut and blue eyes.

Elena keeps her eyes on him until he twitches uncomfortably and he finally turns to look at her. When he sees her he turns very pale. She smirks at him and crooks a finger to urge him closer. Reluctantly he walks towards her. She pushes herself off her tree to meet him halfway. They meet only a couple yards in front of Sam and Dean.

"Hello Brady, fancy meeting you here," Elena coos pleasantly. The man looks down at her. Her eyes are cold as she surveys him. He gulps.

"Elena," he says shakily. "I am so sorr-" she cuts him off.

"I see my reputation proceeds me. Good. But there's no time for apologies baby. You and I need to have a little chat, come on, take a walk with me," she says with wide, enticing eyes. He nods reluctantly. She sets off at a walk and he follows her uneasily. Without a word Dean and Sam stand to follow them. Brady glances back at them with mounting suspicion.

"Don't worry Brady, those are just some friends of mine," Elena explains. She raises her voice for their benefit. "They're not very good at staying out of my business." Dean laughs and even though she doesn't turn around he's almost certain she's smiling.

They walk in uneasy silence for several minutes but Elena doesn't seem to mind. She hums lightly, politely waiting for her companion to speak. Eventually he speaks. "Elena, I am so sorry about Caroli-" she cuts him off again.

"Don't say their names. You don't have the right," she reprimands stiffly. "Besides, that's not why I'm here. I mean, I can almost forgive you for that. You wanted to save Jules. You convinced Klaus using Ty and Care were so much more poetic than using Jules and Katherine." Her voice is candid, like she's talking about the weather, not her dead friends.

"But what do you care about Katherine? You just knew he wouldn't see poetry in Tyler, Katherine, and I. You needed a missing connection, something that would interest him more than the three goddesses. And what's better than childhood friends? I suppose I should thank you though, at least Katherine's still alive." Dean doesn't know who Katherine is; Elena had never mentioned her name before.

"But that's not why you and I are here. See, I could understand protecting Jules. I could almost forgive you for that. But biting Damon? What the fuck was that for? I mean, why did you need to do that? So he got the better of you once, how was infecting him with werewolf venom supposed to make you a man? You're just a coward with four paws and stupid haircut," Elena spits viciously. Dean finally understands. He's not some random vampire at a bar. He's like Rebekah. It's personal. This is the werewolf that bit Damon.

"Seriously, I want to know. Why did you bite Damon?" Elena demands. Her bottom lip trembles. They've stopped and Elena is glaring up at him. Brady shakes under the heat of her gaze.

"I don't—I don't know Elena, I just, I wanted to—" he stutters out. Elena's expression becomes even fiercer.

"You don't even know do you, you just felt like it. You wanted to kill a vampire and Damon was there. You fucking asshole," Elena spits in disgust. "Did you know?" She demands. He stares back at her blankly. He doesn't understand. "Did. You. Know? Did you know that I _needed _him?" She accuses fiercely. This is the first time Dean has seen her act emotional during a confrontation. Usually she's stony-faced and seductive, borderline sadistic. She's desperately and unbearably angry now. She stares up at the werewolf. He stares back down at her.

"I thought, I didn't know that you—" he stumbles. He can't seem to talk in front of her.

"You didn't know that I loved him?" Elena supplies bitterly. "Yeah, neither did I," she finishes with tearful eyes. "Neither did I. Not until I was plunging a stake through his heart. And what did it matter then?" She questions softly. She starts to walk again and Brady follows her helplessly. Dean and Sam continue to trail behind them.

"Elena I—" Brady begins desperately.

"No. You don't have to explain it to me. I've got someone else for you to talk to," Elena interrupts. Her face is composed. "She'll be judge, jury and executioner," Elena quips grimly. The werewolf's face goes pale with understanding.

"Please, not her, please," he begs. Elena smiles at him. She stops and points to a black Aston Martin. The silhouette of woman is visible through the tinted glass. There's something distinctly familiar about it but Dean shakes off the feeling.

"Katherine is waiting, who knows, she might show mercy. You did save her life, however unintentional," Elena says calmly. And so the mysterious Katherine is mentioned again. Brady trembles and looks as if he wants to bolt. But he glances at Elena who cocks an eyebrow at him. He can't take her. He seems to know that. So he steels himself and begins his death march to the car. Elena watches him with her hip cocked and her arms crossed. The woman in the car wriggles her fingers at Elena and Elena salutes her. When he's securely in the car Katherine zips out the of the parking spot at a reckless speed. Elena watches them leave.

"Do you really think she'll kill him?" Dean asks as they come up behind her. She turns back to look at them. Her face is smug. The cat got the canary.

"Nope. But by the time she's done with him he'll be begging for death. Death is too kind for him," Elena explains as she pulls her cellphone from her boot. She glances at the time and frowns then shoves it back into her boot. It's been a month and a half since they saw her at the warehouse. She looks unbelievably tired but still impossibly lovely.

"So who is this mysterious Katherine? You've never mentioned her before," Dean asks casually. Elena smiles up at him mischievously.

"Kat? She's just a friend. We're pretty close, you could say we're like twins." The amusement in Elena's voice is evident. Clearly there's an inside joke somewhere in her statement. He looks at her blankly and she rolls her eyes.

"Katherine was the first doppleganger," Elena explains. "She was born about five hundred years ago and long story short, Klaus almost sacrificed her but she transitioned into a vampire before he could thus rendering herself useless to him, thus invoking his wrath and she's been running from him ever since. She had a brief dalliance with Stefan and Damon, so she's very interested in messing with Brady," Elena finishes with a shrug. Dean nods slowly. Trying to process all of it.

"So if she's a doppleganger, that means she looks just like you?" He asks slowly and Elena nods.

"Yup. Except her hair's curly and mine's straight," she says as she gives her straight hair a gentle tug. Dean nods again. Another Elena running around? What?

"Well that's fucking weird," he says finally. Elena let's out a laugh and this time it's a real one. It's just a beautiful as Dean suspected it would be. "You have a great laugh," he tells her. She blushes pink.

"Thank you," she responds with a shy smile. It was nice to see her act like a normal girl. He pulls the charm from his jacket and holds it up to the sun. It twinkles.

"My turn," he says with a smirk. Elena smiles at him and holds out her wrist. He attaches it next to the rose and the ballerina shoe.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she breathes. He nods and then he slides his fingers over to the charm Sam mentioned before. The only one Elena hadn't touched when she told him about her family. The Guardians of the Four Corners. He tugs it lightly.

"Is that Katherine's?" He asks and she nods, smiling softly. She lowers her arm and fiddles with it.

"Katherine," she begins. "She's mostly bitchy and impossible, but I learned all of my best tricks from her, so I can't complain. She gave me that charm to protect me but she swears I'm the biggest inconvenience ever. I think she secretly likes me," Elena confides with a smile. Dean smiles back at her. She holds up her bracelet and flicks his charm. "That makes thirteen. Maybe someday I'll tell you about the idiot who gave me this charm," she finishes cheekily. He smiles at her.

"That would be nice," he responds lightly. She bites her lip and seems to make a decision. She holds out her hand.

"Phone," she commands and with a strange look he complies. She hits a few buttons and then hands it back. She pulls her phone from her boot and types something in. "There. Now I have your number. Since you insist on always trying to save me, I might as well be able to find you when I actually need you," she explains briskly. She begins to walk towards the parking lot, and Dean can see her car parked in the corner.

"See you around," Sam shouts after her. She flicks her wrist in their direction but she doesn't turn back. Dean can't help but smile at her retreating figure. He looks over to see Sam watching him. Sam's face is amused. "You like her," he accuses gleefully. Dean raises an eyebrow at him.

"Took you long enough."

**AN: Reviews are really lovely, yes they are:)**

**Xoxo**

**-Pixie**


End file.
